


Alpha Bugs

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Reality Change, Transformation, bimbofication, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Three teenagers wind up alone in a house, unaware that they are in the middle of a True Augmented Reality testing environment.
Kudos: 12





	1. 0.0

### BUG LOG 0.0.347 ATTACHMENT

### NOTES

  * debrief interview with project engineer
  * initially identified as subject 4 in quarantine zone, backup personality reinstalled per protocol with no reported memory loss of events



MGMT:
    

Ok, Mark. Let’s get this over with. I know you’ve been through a lot this last couple of days, and we’re glad to have you back. But we need this on record. So who was this girl, and why was she involved at all. This paperwork says she was… your house sitter, seriously?

ADMIN:
    

Hey, I’m not even going to pretend I didn’t hire her because she was hot. I mean, you saw her Facebook photos. Even before all this happened, she was unbelievable.

ADMIN:
    

So I had the prototype True AR system checked out at home, fully installed and secured. It was all above board, I swear. I just wanted an interesting test subject.

ADMIN:
    

She was 19, well 18 when I first hired her. Dog and house sitting on weekends. I let her know it was all being monitored, got her to sign the usual waiver. Of course, after a few months of subtle adjusting, the fact there were cameras there didn’t matter at all.

ADMIN:
    

She quickly forgot I could see everything at any time. On the rare occasion she remembered, a newly discovered exhibitionist fetish would creep in. Nothing that broke plausible deniability. She was sitting with a pillow in her lap, hiding a hand down her jeans. A little flash when changing out from a rain-soaked shirt. You get the idea.

MGMT:
    

And where were you? Watching remotely?

ADMIN:
    

Yeah. I’m not a crazy voyeur but I’m not denying there was serious appeal. There were legit reasons for me to be out of town 90% of the time: investor meetings, negotiating our manufacturing contacts in China, and so on.

ADMIN:
    

In fact this last weekend was the only time I’d ever faked leaving town. Set myself up in a hotel the next city over, so I could watch everything in real time.

MGMT:
    

Uh-huh. I’ll have the boys in legal look over the papers again, but it seems like you’ve covered your ass here. She was unquestionably ‘in control’ up until the other night, and I think we can write this fiasco off as “Act of God”. Count your blessings the courts haven’t come to grips with the whole ‘altering reality vs free will’ question yet.

MGMT:
    

Now, you’ve got this girl coming by… Ashley? And but this weekend she brings a friend?

ADMIN:
    

Yup, not a total accident. I ‘suggested’ Ashley sneak some booze last month, and she’s been getting more bold as time goes on. This time I just left a 24 pack in the fridge with a post it note that said ‘Enjoy!’

MGMT:
    

God damn it, Mark. I’ll be damned if we’re brought in on some underage drinking charge. I guess she’s technically no longer 19 now. Last I checked, seemed like ‘Ashley’ was just shy of 25.

ADMIN:
    

35 actually.

MGMT:
    

That woman in debrief room B is supposed to be 35??

ADMIN:
    

I know, she looks good for her age. Or her new age… or… Well, you know what I mean.

ADMIN:
    

So this time, she brings over a couple of friends: a girl named Megan and some nerdy guy named Josh. Again, not a total accident. On a conscious level, it was to study, order pizza and maybe have a beer or two.

ADMIN:
    

Really, this Josh kid was going to get the best night of his life. I wanted to try out the Automated-Calibration feature we’d been building. Set the system to read what turned him on and nudge reality in that direction.

ADMIN:
    

At first it was just some vanilla stuff. Ashley and Megan teasing each other, some very minor cosmetic tweaks to their looks.

MGMT:
    

You had the physical alteration safety off?

ADMIN:
    

Didn’t really have a choice, the Auto-Cal system doesn’t support safe modes yet. In my defense, no one but me ever had direct access to the system. At least until their little game of strip poker.

ADMIN:
    

Before that though, Josh’s deeper desires started to creep in. Those girls went from independent to aspiring Stepford wives before pizza even arrived…


	2. 0.1

### BUG LOG 0.0.348 ATTACHMENT

ADMIN:
    

This Josh kid, I was giving him whatever his teenage heart desired.

MGMT:
    

Sure his ‘heart’. Let’s cut the crap. You turned it into whatever the kid wanted to fuck, and let reality shift to whatever was bubbling around his hormonal daydreams.

ADMIN:
    

Not to trivialize the shitstorm that followed, the automated system performed beautifully. I mean, when we first cracked Master-

MGMT:
    

Mark, shut the fuck up.

ADMIN:
    

What, are we still pretending this wasn’t all reverse engendered from some mythical freeware ‘MasterPC’ that you stumbled on-

audio file corrupted for next 30 seconds

MGMT:
    

Ahem. Our FULLY in-house breakthrough did have some surprises. DIDN’T IT MARK.

Oh yes, ha. I mean, it would be LUDICROUS to think we could know everything this stuff could do. Even if WE BUILT IT COMPLETELY FROM THE GROUND UP!

MGMT:
    

Christ, man. You don’t have too sell it that hard…

* * *

Josh waited around the corner from the house, killing time, trying not to show up too early. He’d had a crush on Ashley since he’d first seen her in Econ 101, and he’d spent the first week of orientation working up the courage to talk to the striking brunette two seats over.

Ashley was one of those rare hot girls who seemed to be oblivious to just how attractive she was. Some innocent Facebook stalking revealed a timeline of a slightly chubby, but unabashedly cheerful teen that had struggled with acne. Sometime after senior year, Ashley had taken up running, shed the awkward adolescent baby fat. Her skin had cleared and bam, the ugly duckling was a jaw dropping swan.

While in some alternate universe, Josh may have actually had a shot with this beauty. They got along great, had the same tastes and humor. Once they began jogging together, Josh almost had the balls to ask her out. It was between out-of-breath banter (fuck, Ashley was hot when she was flushed and sweaty) when she dropped the news her boyfriend, Grant, would be visiting for the weekend.

To top it all off, this boyfriend from high school was just a great guy. Josh had been prepared to hate his guts, but the dude was just as charming and chill as Ashley. As much as he hated to admit it, Grant and Ashley were perfect for each other.

So hot, funny and unavailable. Well, at least he had a solid wingman. Ashley had taken to trying to set him up with Megan, a redhead from her dorm that was unquestionably out of his league. Ashley had set up a thinly veiled attempt to matchmake by inviting Megan and Josh to join her and Grant for pizza and studying.

Ashley had the suspiciously cushy job of house sitting some tech millionaire’s cookie-cutter mansion in this well-to-do subdivision. So Josh sat sweating in his beat up, hand me down car, wishing he had saved enough this semester to fix the AC.

God time was crawling. He’d already gotten some sideways glances from the preppy looking assholes at adjacent golf course. As much as he hated to admit it, the he was jealous of the pink polo wearing yuppies, especially when their tanned, fit wives dropped off some cold drinks on the green.

Hate the preppies, but jealous of their snobby bimbos. Is that hypocrisy? Or am I just dying of thirst?

It was still a little early, but Josh decided the humility of showing up now was better than sitting in this pathetic sweat-box.

“Yay! Josh is here!” Ashley gave Josh a friendly hug, not noticing his blush behind his already heat-flushed face. “God, you look completely overheated!”

“AC’s still broken,” Josh squeaked as he shuffled through the foyer. “Sorry if I’m early. First one here?”

“Nooope! You boys will need to catch up!” came a loud, slightly slurred exclamation from the living room.

“Hey Megan.” Josh called out, making his way to the voice. “I guess studying’s off the table?”

Megan was sprawled out on the sofa, face in her phone. In front of her was a half-empty bottle of vodka and a sweating pitcher of lemonade.

“Come one geek, it’s college! You need to learn to multitask!” Megan didn’t look up, but loosely gestured to the pitcher. “Solo cups are on the kitchen counter.”

“Umm… I think I’ll wait for the food.” Josh muttered.

“Megan, I’d like to introduce you to the campus lightweight.” Ashley said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You always give me shit for getting tipsy off one drink, but this boy’s even worse.”

“Ha! Didn’t think that was possible!” Megan finally looked up, and Josh was immediately struck off balance by her smile. She was gorgeous all right, but any chance of impressing her probably just evaporated. Now she was going to think he was some buzzkill…

_CLICK_

Who was really, really smiling at him. How drunk was she?

“Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…” Megan put on a half pouting face and pulled herself off the couch. “I told you I like them innocent, but you’re making it too easy.”

Josh was at a loss for words. Was Megan really coming on to him? Was he really this lucky?

“I’ll take good care of Joshy boy tonight… I promise to get his pants off before he passes out,” Megan said with a wink. “Consent is the word. I want you to remember anything that happens tonight.”

“Well, mix him a drink then! I just ordered pizza and Grant will be here soon.” Ashley responded with an eye roll.

“Errrr…” Josh was still struggling to find a reply. Megan was laying it on thick, and Ashley seemed oblivious to how freaky this was. Megan had always brushed Josh aside, and normally was Miss Ice Queen at parties.

“Hey,” Ashley leaned into Josh to half-whisper “I told you she was totally into you!”

“What the hell are you talking about? You never said—” Josh was cut off by a vibrating phone.

“Oh, it’s Grant! Hold on a sec, Josh.” Ashley swiped left and put the phone up to her ear. “Running a bit late? That’s…”

_CLICK_

“That’s totally cool! K, see ya soon!” Ashley put down the phone. “Guys pizza will be a little late. They’re really busy tonight. Guess we’ll just have to start drinking now!”

Josh was confused. “Pizza? I thought it was Grant calling? I saw his name on the ID. Is he bringing the pizza?”

Both girls looked at him with confusion.

“Who’s Grant? Did you invite another guy, Ashley?” Megan asked. “I thought tonight we’d… you know…” She gave a not-too-subtle shrug and wink.

“You bitch!” Ashley said with teasing humor, slapping Megan’s arm. “I told you that when I was drunk!”

“Hey, umm… “ Josh was painfully curious where this was going, but he couldn’t get things straight. “So is Grant coming tonight?”

“Is this code or something?” Megan said, pouring herself another vodka lemonade. “You two are so fucking cute with your inside jokes! I wish I’d met the love of my life back in highschool. If you and Ashley aren’t going to let me in on the joke, I’m going to be jealous.”

Something was seriously off here. Was it something in the drink? Or a strange joke?

“Awww, Megan’s getting jealous again!” Ashley leaned on Josh and gave an overly loud kiss on his cheek. “Isn’t she cute when she’s jealous?”

Ashley leaned in and licked Josh’s ear, causing him to jump away.

What the fuck…. He was torn between the strangeness of the situation and the sudden hardness in his pants.

“Ha!” Megan nearly did a spit take. “You scared him. Hey, no need to be shy! I’m cool with some PDA… and then some.” She winked at Ashley, who shot a death glare back at her friend.

“Megan! I told you not to say anything!!” Ashley was legitimately blushing. She added through clenched teeth “Not yet at least!”

Josh had zero idea what was happening, but decided to just play along.

“Well, let’s kill some time before the pizza gets here. Unless you’ve got something else planned, baby?” He raised he eyebrows at Ashley.

“Uummmmm….” Ashley looked genuinely embarrassed. “Cups! You don’t have a dink yet, you need to catch up!” She bolted to the kitchen, avoiding eye-contact with both of them.

”Ha! Her face gets so red when she’s nervous! Josh, does she blush in bed? I bet she does!” Megan grabbed Josh’s hand and dragged him along to the kitchen.

Ashley was pulling the cups out of the plastic, still beet red.

“Hey Ash!” Megan jumped onto the counter next to Josh’s inexplicably new/long-time girlfriend. “Josh said he’d totally be cool with what we had planned! Right Joshy?” Megan winked and tilted her head at Ashley.

Josh just shrugged. He had no earthly clue what was going on, but he was loving it, Now if only there was some way to keep cool. Collected. Confident.

Hell, if those country club jocks across the road could pull in the Stepford Bimbos, he could navigate this.

_CLICK_


	3. 0.2

### BUG LOG 0.0.349 ATTACHMENT

MGMT:
    

So, to recap, these three are alone in the house, unknowingly in the middle of a True Augmented Reality testing environment.

ADMIN:
    

Yup. Ashley, Josh’s crush, is suddenly his doting girlfriend. Did her original boyfriend get wiped from existence or…?

MGMT:
    

Nope, Grant is alive and well. From what we’ve gathered, just forgot why he was in town and flew back last night.

ADMIN:
    

Ok, phew. I wasn’t sure about how the program would handle outside parties.

ADMIN:
    

Anyway, Josh is now alone with Ashley and her redheaded friend, Megan, who both seem very keen on something happening between the three of them.

ADMIN:
    

So far, the logs are just showing some attitude minor adjustment. Nothing that couldn’t be explained away by some college kids drinking a bit too much.

ADMIN:
    

Then, out of left field, the “Domestic Kink” protocol gets loaded in.

* * *

Josh was sure they had just been in the kitchen, but thinks just… jumped and now he was sitting next to Megan on the couch.

“Sooooo…” Megan was twirrling her hair with a finger, biting her lip slightly. “You know Ashley and I aren’t really looking forward to studying. In fact, I’ve been going crazy with the whole school thing.”

“Seriously?” This was news to him. Megan was a bit of an ice queen socially, but she’d had the reputation of an overachiever in their Econ class. This is like some twilight zone shit…. And where’s Ashley?

“Totes serious, Joshy.” Megan continued, sounding less like herself by the second. “Like, I knew I was just going to college to snag some cutie, and maybe party, but I’m soooo over it already.”

“So no grad school?” Josh was looking around for Ashley, if only to have a witness to this madness.

“LAWL. Josh, you know I’m only interested in getting my MRS.’” Megan giggled, and took another drink from her vodka martini.

Wait, wasn’t that a vodka lemonade in a solo cup? Josh shook his head, things were getting difficult to follow. He felt drunk, even though didn’t remember taking a sip of anything tonight.

Megan continued on, oblivious to Josh’s divided attention. “Like, I totally had an eye on this cutie in my Econ class, buuuuut he was taken by some hottie!”

She finished off her Martini with a slight whine escaping her lips.

“Heey, don’t worry about me Joshy.” Megan said, mistaking his confusion for awkward pity. “I totally get why you’re with Ashley. She’s like the hottest babe in the quad!”

Megan leaned in close, and Josh suddenly was aware of just how fucking hot Megan looked tonight. He was still craning his neck behind the couch, looking for his friend, but it was increasingly difficult to ignore the new Megan.

_CLICK_

Josh wasn’t sure if it was the strong smell of her perfume mixed the vodka on her breath, but the world swam for a second.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Megan was whispering so close to his ear, her nose brushed against his cheek.

“I’m jealous but also, like, a total lezzie for Ashley. Between you and her, I’m not sure who I’d rather fuck.” She slipped in a tipsy giggle. “But it’s not like I haven’t spent waaay too much time thinking about it.”

Josh stammered, and Megan pulled herself back, blushing under her makeup.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I totally don’t want you to think I’m some kind of creep! I’ve just Facebook stalked you two a bit…. And maybe gotten off a couple of times.”

Josh’s mouth was open, but before he could find the words, he saw Ashley out of the corner of his eye, coming down the stairs.

“Sorry! I’m going to shut up! We’re all PG-13 in here Ash!” Megan said, raising her hands in mock innocence.

Josh got up and walked over to meet Ashley, only to stop halfway to the stairs. Ashley had changed as well, and he needed a moment to take her in.

Instead of her normal jeans and casual top, Ashley was in a tight fitting but professional dress, heels and all. Her makeup, which she’d rarely spent much time on, was heavier than normal but flawless.

“Hey Ashley, ummm, are you going out?”

It looks like she should be going to the country club, to join the gaggle of Stepford hotties I saw earlier.

“What? You’re so silly, babe! You know I just like to dress up for you whenever I can!” Ashley’s voice was higher, more feminine. “Do you really think I look hot tonight?” She smiled with the slightest bit of pride in her face.

“Ashley, you look… amazing.” Josh squeaked out.

“More like hot as fuck!” Megan interjected from behind.

“Megan!” Ashley said with wide eyes.

“Sorry! I’m drunk. Couldn’t help it.” Megan looked genuinely nervous as Ashely sat next to her.

“Uhhhh, yeah.” Josh tried to collect his thoughts. “Megan was just telling me about how she was looking forward to… finding a guy and dropping out?” The words sounded wrong, but seemed to fit with her new ditzy Valley Girl voice and outgoing personality.

As much as he hated to admit it, the whole regressive airhead thing was turning him on…

_CLICK_

“Hey, that’s totally the plan.” Ashley gave a light shoulder bump to her friend. “I mean, who needs a degree if we can just snag some strong man to take care of you.

“We’ll miss out on all the awesome greek parties, but it’s totally not worth all the pretending to care about grades and stuff. Ugh!”

The before tonight, Ashley had been a staunch feminist and driven student. Josh had seen her honk and flick off line of sorority pledge line, yelling ‘Sheep!’ out the window.

“Josh, I know we said I’d get at least a year in, but I’m counting the days where I can just be your sexy housewife.” Ashley giggled “Don’t deny you’ve been ‘forgetting’ a condom these last few months. I know you can’t wait to knock me up and get a hot trophy wife.”

“Ugh! Jealous!!” Megan threw her head back and sighed. “You know I can’t stand that ‘equal gender’ bullshit they tried to teach in Sociology. I just want a rich hunk with a big cock who’ll keep fucking me full of babies. At least ’till I can retire as a MILF.”

“Hey, just need to find the right guy!” Ashley blew Josh a kiss. “Let’s get started before the pizza guy gets here!”

“Wait… studying… but…?” Josh was struggling with his own horniess and shame to manage a complete thought. It was like some crazy, shameful, misogynistic fantasy had been pulled from a hazy wet dream. He was painfully hard, but still paranoid that the girls were playing a bizarre joke on him.

Like the situation was a fragile reality that could break any moment.

“Study, LAWL! Funny Joshy.” Megan scooted forward on the couch. “Come on, let’s play truth or dare! Like, we’re if still in college, let’s take advantage of it!”

_CLICK_


End file.
